Jupiter Frost
Character Outline Jupiter is the 13th Varia, the assasination group of Varia. He has 2 rings, his Varia ring and a ring which has a small, orange emerald planted in it. He has blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears headphones over his ears, which he uses to contact his allies and guardians. He has a black T-shirt underneath his green jacket, blue jeans with a belt that holds 3 Box's, and on his feet he wears black sneakers. He has two gun sheaths, which hold his two X-guns. On his back, he has a spear in a hold. He has a belt going from his left shoulder, to the right side of his hip, which holds 2 semtex grenades, 2 flashbangs and 3 smoke grenades. He sometimes is seen wearing a red camo bandana. Personality He is kind and helpful to his guardians and the Vongola guardians, giving help to them whenever they need it and showing them great respect. He doesn't like it when his guardians are abused, insulted or disrespected. He keeps a eye on his guardians, making sure they don't start fights among the Vongola or each other. He loves his Box animal, Bester, the Liger. He inherited Bester from Xanxus and treats Bester like his own flesh and blood. Other then them, he shows no favourites among the others and treats them all the same, with kindness. When in a battle, his mood changes to anger, because he doesn't enjoy fighting. He only fights to protect his famiglia and friends. History Not much is known of Jupiters past, only that Xanxus is his father, but Xanxus abondened him and killed his mother brutually. When he was 19 he worked as a bodyguard for the tenth boss of Vongola, Tsuna. He was framed by Daemon Spade that he was trying to poison the Tenth and sentenced to death. He escaped, using his Flames of wrath for the first time. It is unknown where he went from then. The 13 Arcs Recovery Arc Jupiter created the 13th Varia so he could take his revenge on the 13th Vongola. But, as he recruited members, he decided to try and gain friendship with the Vongola. He and his guardians of Varia joined Vongola and became the assasination group of Vongola, Varia. Arcobaleno Seal Arc Jupiter watched all of the trials, taken by his guardians and the Vongola guardians. He did not take part in the final trial, given by Yuni, because he decided to let the 13th Vongola boss, Sham. Sham and all other guardians passed their trials and everyone received the seals from the Arcobaleno. Millefiore Arc There are currently 3 sub Arcs in the Millefiore Arc. Genkishi Revenge Arc At the beginning of the Arc, Varia was given the job of killing a infiltrator sent by a unknown famiglia to kill the 13th boss. Jupiter and his captain, The cloud guardian, Anti, killed the women who was said to be the infiltrator, Piper Cervello. It was really a set up by Genkishi, so noone would suspect him. Reborn did research and found out that Genkishi was alive. Reborn told Varia and Vongola at the Reborn cafe that Genkishi was coming to attack. Genkishi did attack, but Kayla, the Cloud guardian of Vongola, assisted Jupiter in defeated Genkishi. Jupiter used his new technique, Sky Beam Homing, where he fires a very powerful blast from his X-guns, which follows the target. Genkishi was vaporised to nothing, just as he was about to go into hell mode. All that was left was his hell ring and his sea slugs animal box. Jupiter and Kayla had won the first battle in the Milefiore Arc. Defense Arc 2 weeks after Genkishi had attacked, Saturn Morte, infiltrated Millefiore. He discovered there would be a attack on Namimori Village, the main town and The Reborn Cafe. Jupiter sent 20 Varia soldiers and Reborn to the village and 32 men, Colonnello and Lal Mirch to the main town. The main attackers, Rasiel and Olgert, came from the forest. Kayla Kyoya and Link Sanugue attacked them upfront, but were defeated. Olgert was, however, killed in this fight, leaving Prince Rasiel to fight the remaining Vongola and Varia. When Rasiel arrived at The Reborn Cafe, Jupiter sat in a throne. That is when he ordered Prince and Saturn Morte to attack Rasie with their hell rings. They used their master illusions to kill Rasiel, while Jupiter watched from his chair. Lone Illusionist Arc In this arc, Jupiter contacted Saturn Morte that there would be an attack on Kokuyo, by the Millefiore. Mare War Arc In this arc, Jupiter sent his guardians to Namimori after there was report from Archailist that Torikabuto, the wielder of the Mist Mare ring and Daisy, the wielder of the Sun Mare ring, were there. Jupiter took part in no battles in this arc. Cecil gained the Real Mist Mare Ring, as Silver only defeated Daisy without obtaining the Sun Ring. Techniques And Abilities Jupiter's main weapon is his X-guns, which he uses only to protect his famiglia. Techniques *''Sky Beam Homing'': This is Jupiters ultimate attack. It takes only 10 seconds to charge this powerful and ultimate attack. Jupiter charges his X-guns with a large amount of Flames of Wrath, he then points his X-guns at his opponent and fires and extremely hot and large blast at his enemy. Even if the opponent moves away, the flames will turn and go straight towards him. On direct contact, the flame power is so intense that the opponent is vaporised to nothing. *''Flame Of Wraith''(憤怒の炎, Funuu no Honō) Jupiter possesses Vongola II's Ability, Flame of Wrath. This is a very powerful and destructive Flame that was said to only appear when the Vongola II was enraged, giving it its name. The Second was also said to have the most devastating and powerful Flame of all the Vongola Leaders. *''Scoppio d'Ira'' (Burst of Wrath): An Attack that requires the use of the Dying Will X Guns. Jupiter unleashes a barrage of Flame simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large super-powerful blast. *''Bocciolo di Fiamma'' (Bud of Flame): Another Attack that requires the use of the X Guns. Jupiter uses one gun to fly around the target and the other to shoot his target from different angles to form a flower bud at the target's feet. *''Colpo d'Addio'' (Blow of Farewell): A stronger version of Scoppio de Ira where Jupiter charges up energy in his guns and fires two super-powerful shots with the same or more power than Scoppio de Ira *''Martello di Fiamma'' (Hammer of Flame): The strongest version of Scoppio d'Ira and Jupiter' strongest move. Equipment *X-Guns: Jupiter has two Guns that are able to absorb an d store the Dying Will Flames, accumulated it and release it through a Dying Will Bullet, different from the ones Reborn uses on Tsuna. Vongola VII was said to have the weakest Flame of all the Vongola Leaders, so he designed a Weapon that he could store his Flame in and release it as a strong Flame attack. Jupiter takes the idea of these Guns and creates his own version. The difference is that Jupiter has a very strong Flame and can store his Flame of Wrath within his X-Guns, creating a super-powerful blast. Jupiter is also capable of using these for propulsion, allowing him to fly and move at great speeds. *''Liger (Box Weapon) Be ster'': Ligre di Tempesta di Cielo, also called Bester, is Jupiter's animal type box weapon. Originally thought to be Leone di Cielo (Sky Lion), Bester is actually a mixed breed between a Sky Lion and Tigre Tempesta, making it. Ligre di Tempesta di cielo (Ligre of Stormand Sky) Jupiter's box weapon has the ability to change from a lion to a tiger when Jupiter wants it to. The only visual difference between these forms is that when it is in tiger mode, it has black tiger-like stripes running along its body. Some people believe that the reason Bester is a mix breed is because Jupiter combines his Flames of Wrath with his sky flames, which adds an additional decomposition trait to his box weapon. Its attack is a roar, which uses the Sky attribute of harmony to petrify, and then the Storm attribute of degeneration to cause the petrified object to crumble. The Liger and Xanxus have an odd relationship where the Lion will grow stripes when Jupiter' scars appear, but this is not the only time. Bester has storm like attributes in his attacks.